


【授翻】五條簡單的規則Five easy Rules

by ashleyfun



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Commander Rogers, Director Stark, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Porn With Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ish, this fic is the corniest, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfun/pseuds/ashleyfun
Summary: 為了讓業務有效運行，規則對所有組織來說都是不可少的。身為各自部門的領頭，Steve和Tony都有自己的規則，因為他們不喜歡遵從別人。所以，當Steve說當他們對於肉體關係有不同意見時應該制定一系列規則的時候，Tony同意了這個想法。
Relationships: (implied) James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【授翻】五條簡單的規則Five easy Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five easy Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566302) by [MystikSpiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral). 



> 作者註：我從這篇文裡得到很多快樂，請確認你有看過Kelslk的作品，超棒的！  
> 特別感謝Morphia，他在過程中一直陪伴我，並且幫我beta  
> （圖片連結請至原文點閱喔！）
> 
> 譯者註：謝謝授權！喜歡請至原文點下愛心，也歡迎留言在這篇～

為了讓業務有效運行，規則對所有組織來說都是不可少的。身為各自部門的領頭，Steve和Tony都有自己的規則，因為他們不喜歡遵從別人。所以，當Steve說當他們應該制定一系列規則來應付他們對肉體關係有不同意見的狀況的時候，Tony同意了這個想法。好吧，當然是在取笑之後才同意。

「規則？Steve，我們不過是在做愛。難道還需要建個教條嗎？」Tony真的只是想惹Steve生氣。他知道為什麼金髮妞需要些規則，這男人竟然可以這麼直白。

Steve發出的聲音可能會被誤解為咆哮。「我只是想說，如果我們可以弄出一些規則，事情就會簡單點了，所以你就配合我一下可以嗎？」

Tony開始打字。「當然、當然。」

「怎麼，你連幾個簡單的規則都記不得？」

「如果你想知道，我喜歡把清單寫下來。所以閉嘴然後繼續。」

Steve把傾斜在Tony桌子的身子抬起來，然後在他開始踱步前慢慢地說了聲「好」。

「第一條：我們做愛後不過夜。」

Tony聳聳肩，他可以理解。再加上，完事後的隔天早上總是會有點尷尬，而Tony絕不做尷尬事。Steve就是個長官的思考迴路。他們一起醒來要幹嘛，幫對方做早餐嗎？

Tony咬了咬口腔裡的肉，知道該輪到他訂第二條規則了。

「規則二：禁止牽手。」

Steve瞥了他一眼。「為什麼？」

黑髮男子的臉皺了起來。該死的為什麼他要問為什麼？

「因為這太親密了，而我們不需要。怎麼，你會做牽手之類的事嗎？」

「老實說我會，我在性愛的時候有時候會犯這個錯。」

Tony翻了個白眼，但不是因為生氣，而是因為這句話實際上很可愛。儘管如此，他還是忍下了那個威脅著要佔據他表情的微笑。

「規則三：禁止不戴套的性愛」

「什麼？這樣不好玩。」

「傳播性病也不好玩。」Steve說，他咕噥著補充他的聲明。

「規則四：沒有抱抱。」Tony用眼神跟Steve過招了一下，但金髮男人只是點了點頭。

Steve輕輕地哼了一聲，接著補充。「規則五：沒有約會，永遠。」

「還有什麼我們該加的嗎？」Tony問。

「我想這樣就挺好的。」

五條簡單的規則，源於好幾次短暫的調情後接著一次爽到翻白眼的性愛。然而他們走到這一步的過程，就跟他們的規則清單一樣幼稚。

+++++++++++++++

Steve Rogers沒有分心；他或許是回了頭，但絕對沒有分心。所以當新任神盾局長Tony Stark出現的時候，金髮男人忍不住對自己感到惱火。

他開始注意到某些事情。例如，天殺的為什麼局長的制服要做的這麼緊？有任何好理由讓他記住Tony屁股的輪廓嗎？另一個問題是關於他們開會的頻率。他們見面的太頻繁了。這讓壓抑住跟Tony調情的衝動變得更加困難，特別是局長看起來似乎也不反對這件事。

他們的視線時常停留在對方身上，而他們跟彼此說話的方式也讓Steve在內心痛苦的呻吟。

在他們第一次任務報告時，黑髮男子宣布下一次任務的訊息。然而因為Steve有個直接表達意見的習慣，尤其是在面對他不熟悉的人的命令時，所以他自然而然開始質疑Tony的指揮。

｢Stark局長，你確定這樣的方法可行嗎？我──｣

｢對，我確定，指揮官。我知道你有當個反抗者的渴望，但我寧願你就是聽命就行。｣Tony打斷他。

Steve短暫的在再度開口前繃緊他的下巴。｢恕我直言──｣

｢為什麼我們不能等等再談？我不想讓你太激動，甜心。｣

Steve變得面無表情。｢別用那個詞叫我。｣

Tony揚起眉毛，指尖抵著他前面的空位。

｢那麼，我該怎麼稱呼你？｣他的眼裡閃過某些光芒，Steve盡力假裝沒看到。

Steve把目光飄向其他地方。｢叫我指揮官就好。｣

｢我賭你喜歡這個。｣

｢也許我──｣

｢喔老天啊！我們還在這！｣Clint大叫起來，用力地摀住他的耳朵，同時間還有隊伍裡其他人的咕噥聲。

Steve捏了捏他的鼻樑。該死，他忘記事實上還有人在這兒了。Sam用｢我無所不知｣的眼神看著他，這視線讓他想鑽進地洞裡。

Tony看了看Steve，然後又看了看Clint。「你們都可以離開了。」

所有人的目光都集中在指揮官和局長身上。Sam向後靠了靠然後小聲地說：「我都不知道你這麼厲害。」

Steve用肘擊當作回答，低聲說了一句沒什麼說服力的「閉嘴」。

事情就這樣發生了，小小的調情和戲謔在他們之間持續發酵，他們都覺得自己像欲求不滿的青少年。他們從找藉口待在對方的寢室很久的時間，到Steve把Tony壓在牆上，貼著黑髮男人的耳貼到不能再近，卻不碰觸他。

Tony顫抖地將脖子側到一邊，讓Steve可以給他更多，但指揮官並沒有這麼做。這是個比賽，一個沒有贏家也沒有輸家的比賽，儘管在他們心中還是要比個輸贏。

直到某天他們都輸了，輸得徹底。

一天將要結束，Tony在他的位子上填寫支出報告和其他表格。這些表格在視線中開始變得模糊不清，他需要來杯下午茶的咖啡了，他想。在簽署了更多狗屎的文件後，他把自己從座位上拔起來，朝門走去。

接著沒有很意外的，Steve走進來了。雖然不尋常的是，他手裡拿著一杯咖啡。

「那是給我的嗎？」

Steve笑著說。「不。」

黑髮男子幾乎是在哀號。「我比你更需要它。」

Steve看著桌子上堆得跟山一樣高的文件，抬了抬他的眉毛。「該死，你要做的事可真多啊。」

「謝謝你提醒我啊。我願意放棄一切，只要能讓我重新回到戰場上。但我不喜歡派工作給別人──」這句話被用手勢強調出來。「我從來不這樣做。」

Steve走近了一點，把杯子放在Tony的桌上。「現在才開始重新思考你人生的選擇，你不覺得太晚了嗎？」

Tony深吸一口氣。「你為什麼來找我，讓我反省自己的錯誤決定嗎？或者你要來幫我，哪怕只有一次？」

「我永遠在協助你，我出現在你面前就是在幫你的忙了。」

Tony綻開一個微笑。「真自大，但看起來是光說不練。」

他們現在靠得很近，近的足夠Tony聽到Steve輕吐的嘆息。

「嗯？」Steve把他們之間的距離填補起來，不準備聽回答，因為他們的唇緊貼在一起。

Tony發出一個讚許的嘆息，把手指探近金髮裡。Steve咕噥了一聲，把局長推倒在桌上。他的唇沿著Tony的脖子一路吻下去，手指胡亂地扯著制服上緊的可怕的拉鍊。他突然地捏了下黑髮男人鎖骨上的皮膚，Tony則因為觸碰而弓起了身子。

「真敏感……」金髮男人對著濕漉漉的皮膚喃喃的說。

Tony內心某處想要巧妙地反駁，但它還沒說出口。當Steve摸上他襠部明顯的突起時，他發出了一聲長長的呻吟。

「來吧，我們不是在做愛，是在打炮，所以繼續！」真的，既使事實上這只是Tony的一個藉口，但至少是一個自以為是的反駁，這樣他就不會看起來該死像在服從。

Steve把老二從他的制服中炫耀般的拿出來時發出了嘖嘖的水聲。Tony在看到粗壯的肉棒時幾乎是在流口水，他站了起來，一把握住Steve陰莖。

「老天，這就是你藏起來的東西？你有個漂亮的老二啊，Rogers。」

「不是說要『繼續』嗎？」Steve問，而Tony翻了個誇張的白眼。

「我只是想誇獎誇獎你而已。而這老二的確當之無愧。」Tony說，Tony邊說邊敲了敲Steve老二的柱身。

Steve發出了低吟，看著Tony熟練的把玩有著金色毛髮的老二。他的手握得更緊了些，讓超級士兵倒抽了一口氣。

「就是這樣……該死，Stark，就這樣……」他控制著自己，每被撸一下就躬起身子咒罵一句。如果他不夠堅定，他可能會射出來。

幸運的是，Tony在這個時刻抽身了，雖然Steve現在最不需要的就是鎮定的表情。黑髮男人把手伸進桌子的抽屜，然後抽出了一個裝著潤滑油的小瓶子。

「誠實的說，我不想知道為什麼你會把那個東西放在這。」

Tony聳了聳肩。「我不辯解。」

在親吻一會，還有Steve在Tony緊繃的身體留下一堆痕跡之後，黑髮男子厭煩了他稱之為浪費時間的前戲。

｢快來幹我，我現在就想要。｣這句話被顫抖著說出來，但語氣卻充滿堅定；Tony露出點惱怒的神情。

｢好了好了，沒想到你這麼飢渴。｣Steve開了玩笑，一邊從後面的口袋撈出錢包。他拿出了保險套然後快速戴上，加上一點潤滑油後緩慢地把自己推進去。

｢喔，操──老天這太棒了！｣Tony把腿纏在金髮男人的腰際上時呻吟出聲。

Steve只能用點頭來回應，大量的熱度突然地包裹住他陰莖。他把手穩穩地固定在黑髮男人的肩膀上，在臀部撞擊了幾下後，他們找到了對的節奏來開始。

桌子在他們身下劇烈搖晃，顯然它不是被製造來做這件事的。不知怎麼的，桌子的晃動聲激勵了Steve更快、更用力，直到房間裡唯一的聲音只剩下肉體的碰撞聲、咕噥聲和呻吟聲，偶爾穿插因為Tony的前列腺被摩擦過而發出的喘息。

Steve快要到了。他彎下腰，讓他的制服碰觸到Tony光裸的身軀。金髮男子可以聽到Tony指甲抓著布料的刮搔聲。

Steve把手往下探，緊握住黑髮男人的陰莖，這才察覺到他的手套還帶著，但當他要脫下來時，Tony開口了。

「我──我喜歡這個──別停，求你別停。」

指揮官的心因為發現黑髮男人的癖好而頓時有了滿足感。他把唇壓在局長的耳邊輕吐：「要是能讓你一直這麼主動且乞求我就好了……說那些話時的你真的很美。」語末之前他的臀部向前衝刺，Tony用尖叫作為回應。

Tony重重地嚥下一口口水，所以，誰想得到Steve喜歡下流話呢。雖然他的腦袋裡還有著慾望，腹部也還充滿熱度，他還是可以稍微緩和下來回個嘴的。

「如果你繼續這樣幹我，我會一直求你的。」

Steve用低聲咆哮作為回答，他把衝刺的速度減緩下來，但卻更用力的撞擊，手仍穩穩地握在Tony的老二上。不費太多力氣，Steve的名字就從Tony的唇裡傾瀉了出來。

看到Tony獨自高潮的景象，Steve本來僅因此在慾望邊緣搖搖欲墜，但是一個甜蜜的呻吟從黑髮男子口中喊了出來，再加上每插入一次後他臉上的表情、以及過分緊緻的屁股，最終讓Steve到達了頂端。

Steve把動作緩和下來。「我的天 !」他倒在黑髮男子的身上，試著找回呼吸的節奏。

過了一會後，他讓自己坐正，低頭看著笑得厚顏無恥的Tony。Steve抬了抬眉毛，但也對著他微笑。

「我都不知道你這麼厲害。」Tony拍了一下Steve的屁股，Steve的臉因為驚嚇而扭曲；隨後他也摑了Tony的臀部一下。

「我有聽到，真的，我肯定是你在求我。」Steve說，把自己抬起來，讓自己看起來稍微得體一點。

Tony哼了哼鼻子。「我沒有求你。」

Steve抽了一張紙巾擦拭被Tony弄髒的右手手套。「嗯啊，接受的第一步從否認開始。」

「否認是給那些要否認的人準備的。」

Steve無趣的看了他一眼。「真不好意思，但那個『喔Steve別停，我喜歡求你別停！』。」他模仿Tony的充滿情慾和催促意味的高音，這沒有阻止Tony的臉抹上深紅色。

「閉嘴，指揮官。」

Steve大笑起來，而Tony努力讓自己振作起來。

「開始吧，隨便你怎麼笑，但下一次，你會求我的。」Tony試著嚴肅起來。

Steve抬起一邊的眉毛。「所以你承認你有求我了。」

「閉嘴。」

「喔，還有你對手套的癖好，別以為我沒發現。」

「你就是不肯閉嘴──你的開關去哪了。」

「我猜他們給我注射血清的時候忘記裝了。」

Tony給了一個憤怒的眼神，接著說：「我能找到幾個方法阻止你的。」

「給我瞧瞧啊。」

Tony得意的一笑，緩緩地吻上金髮男人的唇，感覺要開啟第二回合，但卻聽到門外傳來了敲門聲。

兩個男人迅速分開，試著把一切回歸平常，就好像他們正隨意地談論某些除了性以外的事情。

｢進、進來！｣Tony喊道，接著在看到Rhodey後幾乎要呻吟出來。這個傢伙該死的清楚他們在幹嘛。

Rhodey的眼睛瞇了起來，他皺了皺眉頭。｢我可以等一下再來──｣

｢不，完全不需要。我正要離開，對吧，Stark？｣

｢嗯，對，當然。｣Tony嗤之以鼻；他不能對Rhodey說謊可不是他的錯。

Steve溜出了房間，留下交叉著手臂的Rhodey給黑髮男人一個尖銳的目光。

｢你的表情看起來像在審判我。停止審判我，Rhodey。我沒做錯任何事。｣他沒做任何壞事，他只是盡情地享受Steve的大陰莖撞進他裡面，這有很可怕嗎？

Rhodey給他一個當我很不高興的時候你最好給我一個解釋的眼神。｢你被判有罪定讞。我該告訴你別跟你的老闆睡嗎？｣

Tony豎起一跟指頭。｢第一，他不是我老闆。嚴格來說我才是他老闆。第二，我們可能是水平位置來回移動了十五分鐘沒錯。你真的要罵我？你早就料到會這樣了吧。｣

｢所有人都料到了。｣Rhodey咕噥著。

Tony用筆隨意地敲了敲他的桌子。｢那不是──他們怎麼能──｣

Rhodey一邊的眉毛愉悅地揚起。｢他們料到了，Tony。｣

Tony在心裡記了個筆記提醒自己要在留意點。他們兩個大男人都太忙了，沒時間去注意關於他們是否真的有打炮的無聊謠言。他確信Steve會同意的。

｢你們兩個都不是典型的細心人類。Bucky和Natasha比你們隱密多了。｣

那不可能，Tony想。那兩個暗殺者調情像是在呼吸一樣。

｢只有一次，我們不會再來第二次了。｣

Rhodey盯著他，看起來完全不相信。

｢好吧，我自己也不相信。讓我們邊吃晚餐邊討論性生活好嗎，我快餓死了。｣

++++++++++++

儘管Tony提醒自己要更謹慎一點，事情最終還是以失敗告終。失敗有很多原因，Steve就是其中一個。只要他們碰巧在一個空房間、一個空雜物間裡，甚至是碰巧他們單獨待在電梯裡，這個男人無論何時都會暗示他想要做愛。

通常來說，Tony不會反對，但這次他沒有同意，因為整個空間塞滿了其他超級英雄。黑髮男人一般來說是充滿冒險精神的，但他是個長官，如果被抓到他彎著腰然後被幹到哭出來實在不好。考慮到已經有很多傳言圍繞在他們旁邊，像是指揮官和局長會一起消失一段時間之類的，這會讓他們看起來更糟。

但既使是這樣，Steve還是堅持要逼迫他，並且給Tony一些自尊，讓他看起來沒那麼容易屈服，而他的確有試著讓自己看起來很生氣。一聲小聲又氣喘吁吁的｢住手｣聽起來更像是呻吟，因為 _該死的_ _Steve_ _並不是在耳後跟他說的_ 。

當局長最終屈服時，他發現自己和Steve在一個空的壁櫥裡。他碰了碰Steve褲襠裡誇張的突起，不容忽視的硬物被包裹在布料裡，看起來很緊繃。Tony在撫摸Steve的時候咬了咬下唇，而Steve只是狡詐地笑了笑來回應。

｢你可真貪得無厭。｣Tony說，他撇撇嘴笑了出來。

Steve微笑。｢可是你喜歡。｣

Tony把金髮男人壓在門上，接著雙腿一沉跪下，嘴唇抵著褲子。經過一陣挑逗後，Tony看著Steve扭了扭身子，才用牙齒含住了拉鍊，緩慢地拉了下來。

｢你這是在欺負人。｣Steve指控。

Tony聳了聳肩。｢但你喜歡。｣

Tony把Steve的硬挺拿了出來，順著線條輕輕地摸了幾下，接著讓他的舌頭抵住前端。指揮官突然地倒抽一口氣，熱切的頂著臀部抽插黑髮男人的口腔。

Steve喜歡Tony的嘴，不過有些事情他不喜歡。他最不喜歡的就是那些似乎已經融進黑髮男人個性中的咆哮（雖然有時候它們惱怒的惹人憐愛，但那又是另一個故事了）。在一個他喜歡的方式裡頭排名很高的長吻之後，他露出一個輕鬆的微笑，不過Tony吸允他陰莖的方式，可能還是高居清單裡的第一名。

這個天才記得他所有的敏感點，而且還能把它們都完美的照顧到。有些時候，當Tony在做的時候，Steve會往下看，看著他吃著陰莖，口腔被塞得滿滿的，發出一連串淫穢的聲音，然後在完事後隱約吐出可愛的呻吟。加上Tony因為口交而凹陷的面頰，金髮男人就只是睹了一眼，接著就本能地翻了白眼，低聲地脫口而出：｢操，Tony。｣

Steve被欲望淹沒的樣子讓Tony在臉上綻放開了笑容；他喜歡用不只一種方式把這個男人逼入絕境。Tony把一隻手穩穩地放在Steve的大腿上，然後滑到他的雙球，捧著它們並溫柔的用指尖按摩著。

｢快要──他媽的我快要到了！｣Steve喊叫出聲，緊緊地抓著黑髮男人。

Tony已經準備好要吞下Steve的全部了，這該死的一直是他最愛的部分；不完全是因為味道，而是因為能看著Steve射出來。很快地，精液噴灑在Tony口腔，而當他抬頭起來，他看到Steve臉上是截然不同的表情，高潮使他仍顫抖著。

黑髮男人看著，並因為吞下對方射進來的東西而嗚咽，他把一隻空著的手伸下來摩擦自己。Tony把Steve的老二從口中放開，把頭靠在超級士兵的大腿上。他在紊亂的呼吸中吐了一口氣，因為取悅Steve後他就這麼挪開而有點羞愧，但另一部分的他倒是很滿足，因為金髮男人用敬畏的眼神看著他。

又再摩擦了幾下，Tony就邊撫弄自己邊射在褲子裡了。Steve把他從地板上拉了起來，用力地咬了咬黑髮男人的下唇。

｢哇喔……｣被迷住了的Steve說道。

Tony咧嘴一笑，揚起一邊的眉毛：｢我知道我超棒。｣

｢下次我不會讓你這麼得意了。｣

他們倆人從壁櫥裡小心翼翼地溜了出來，只有經過的Sam露出Steve完全懂意思的表情。

｢我知道。｣Steve惱怒的說。

Sam露出笑容：｢八點，我會邀請Natasha的。｣

++++++

之後在他們常去的餐廳裡，Steve坐在Sam和Natasha的前面，做他們兩個都喜歡的事情──更新八卦。Steve喜歡把這個稱之為威脅大會。他們在會議的大多時間裡都在質疑Steve不存在的性生活。

是了，他偶爾會來一次一夜情，但事實上金髮男人並沒有在追求任何認真的關係，因為他能選擇的人很少。要找到一個可以接受他大部分時間都在失蹤，以及接受他對工作隻字未提的人很困難。Steve知道不是每個人都知道美國隊長是誰，而說實話，他也希望這種情況能繼續維持。過去幾個他曾試著維持穩定關係的男男女女，總是想要知道更多細節，而不滿足於他在約會的頭兩個星期裡，隨便給的一個公務員頭銜。

Steve不想多談這個話題，反正不用說，事情很快就會落幕了，雖然這意味著指揮官會在受審中的心情不是很好。他真的不需要告訴Natasha在最後一個問題之後他放鬆多了。她差不多明白了，Sam也停止繼續問問題。這是他喜歡跟他們相處的原因之一。他們不須言語就能理解他，因為他們知道他們比他自己更了解他。

不過這次有點不一樣。這對愛管閒事的撘檔交頭接耳笑得合不攏嘴，Steve對此有點生氣，因為這該死的沒啥好笑的。但他依舊伸出一只手，示意他們發表意見。

｢我就知道，你們兩個白癡在戰後報告的時候調情，我他媽的就知道。｣Natasha脫口而出。

Sam咯咯笑了起來。｢所有人都知道，但在壁櫥裡？告訴我，這主意是誰提的？｣

Natasha抓起一片桌子上的麵包，咬了一口。｢我打賭是Steve。｣

｢我猜你有暴露癖。喜歡把人推到牆上，特別是Stark。給我個麵包。｣Natasha大方地給Sam一籃麵包。同時間Steve目瞪口呆。

金髮男子閉上眼睛，伸出一根指頭表示他需要釐清頭緒。當然啦，他一直有預見這天遲早到來，但這兩個搭檔總是超出他的想像。

｢好吧，首先我們還沒正式交往，我們只是在兩周前開始發生性關係──｣

Sam哼了一聲。｢正式？夥計，真的嗎？｣

｢好吧，不如你告訴我，我應該怎麼定義我們的行為。還有，這也沒什麼大不了的，就只是做愛而已。｣

Natasha翻了個白眼。｢放屁。｣

｢不，我沒有胡說；我們訂了五條規則來約束彼此。｣Steve驕傲的說，讓他的兩個朋友大笑。

｢你一定是在跟我開玩笑。｣Sam根Steve視線相交，但隨後他的表情變得吃驚。｢喔，你認真的。｣

｢沒錯，我認真的。｣

｢好吧，舉個幾條──｣

女服務生走過來替他們點餐，他們立刻把話題停止，然後Steve再度開口。

｢做愛後不睡覺、沒有擁抱、不牽手──｣

Natasha和Sam偷偷的笑出聲，換來Steve用銳利的目光作為回答。他們都停止笑聲，但臉上依舊掛著微笑。

｢禁止無套性愛，還有不約會，永遠不。｣Steve用點頭來強調他最後一個聲明。

｢你們兩個真可笑。｣Natasha指責。

｢五塊錢堵他們第一個打破的是『不牽手』。｣

Natasha抬起頭。｢睹了，我不打無勝的仗。｣

Steve立刻忽略了他們，他們下的是沒勝算的賭注。因為該死的他們才不會打破任何一條規則。他們可是負責任的成年人了，能夠遵守他們自己制定的規則。天殺的哪可能會出錯呢？

+++++++

｢來嘛Steve，繼續，我等的要死了。｣Tony再次祈求道，該死的磨損Steve已經有點薄弱的決心。

金髮男人匆匆地在陰莖上抹上潤滑油然後進去，沒意識到他沒有戴套，但確實意識到了難以置信的刺激感。

_該死的，_ _Tony_ _天殺的緊，天殺的_ ，同樣的想法反覆出現在Steve的大腦。從那時候開始，他的臉就埋在黑髮男人脖子的線條中，融化在局長甜蜜的呻吟裡。

一次又一次的推進讓兩個人都顫抖起來，沒過多久他們兩人就在大聲的喊叫中射精。當感覺到Steve的精液充滿他的時候，較矮小的男人從喉嚨發出了一點點的啜泣聲，他的眼睛半睜著，目光聚焦在地板上，Tony唯一想到的就是他感覺有多美好。

慢慢地Tony的視線回到Steve身上，後者正全然驚恐地看著他。

Tony給了一個疑惑的眼神，然後才知道問題出在哪。｢喔，該死。｣

｢是的，很該死。這才過多久，才兩星期，我們就打破一條規則了。｣

Tony翻了個白眼。｢嗯啊，一條規則，我們不能因為這樣就突然開始約會。｣

Steve舉起一隻手示意Tony停止說話。｢沒什麼，我們不能就這樣繼續錯下去。｣

｢你激動什麼？我又沒跟其他人上床。｣

Steve停了下來，這個坦白讓他暫停了一下。

｢等等，真的？｣

｢你真的認為我如果在外面跟人一夜情，會費心去跟你設一大堆規則？｣Tony面無表情的說，而Steve幾乎是放鬆的呼了一口氣。｢那我是你唯一上床的人嗎？｣

Steve點點頭，然後說；｢是，對……你覺得我們可以打破這個規定嗎？｣

Tony聳了聳肩，走到桌子後面拿了紙巾把自己擦乾淨，接著把他們之前的清單拿出來。

｢好吧，那個不算數。｣Tony回答，在清單上打了一個叉叉。

｢當然，而且這讓人感到驚訝。｣Steve承認。

Tony輕輕地笑了，眼睛掃視著那份文件。

+++++++

｢你已經違反一條規定了。｣Rhodey責怪他。

Carol搖搖她的頭。｢你們倆都是蠢蛋，我知道你們倆個不會長久的。｣

Tony深吸一口氣。｢Carol，你怎麼知道這回事，還有你為什麼在這？不管怎樣，我們說了，那條規則不算數。｣

Rhodey和Carol不帶感情的看著他，Tony揮了一隻手作防禦姿勢，另一隻手靠近Rhodey的薯條。

｢那算一條規則嗎？我是說，天殺完美的性愛本來就是不可能的，但這次──｣Tony嘴裡說了一句｢我的天｣，接著繼續為自己辯護：｢再加上他這次──｣

｢Tony，閉嘴！｣Rhodey和Carol一起喝斥，而黑髮男子淘氣的笑了。

｢聽著，我樂意聽你談論性生活全部細節的程度，就跟我不樂意的程度一樣多。我知道的只有你們兩個在這場遊戲裡面會悲慘的雙輸。｣

｢喔，你們這群人真沒信心，你知道我比你想的還堅強呢。｣

｢該你發表意見了，還是我繼續？｣Rhodey說。

Carol皮笑肉不笑。｢他是個大男孩了，他能自己搞定的。｣

Tony用鼻子哼了哼。｢對你們兩個，以及你們兩個對彼此的迷戀我都不予置評。｣

Carol的臉變成粉紅色。｢這跟那無關，還有我們已經在約會了。｣

｢獨家新聞？｣Tony像個記者一樣追問。

｢該死的這怎麼了嗎，Stark？我們是在談論你，可不是談論我們。｣

｢喔，所以現在是『我們』囉，真可愛。｣

當Tony和Carol在鬥嘴的時候，黑髮男子看到Rhodey躲在手掌後面微笑。Tony很高興他最好的朋友找到了另一伴；儘管Tony無法解開自己內心深處的糾結感──如果他又一次做錯了呢？正如Tony無法處理的大部分的事情一樣，他決定忽略它。這點小意外，他們可以處理好的。

隔天工作的時候，Natasha大咧咧的跟Steve展現她得到的五塊錢，金髮男子不敢置信地看著她。

｢天殺的你怎麼──｣

｢Sam。｣

｢Sam為什麼──｣

｢Rhodey。｣

Steve忍不住咒罵，他轉身朝自己的辦公室走去。他把相關的文件分門別類放好，然後拿了一疊丟進Tony的辦公室。當他安頓好時，他看到黑髮男人正低頭做著文書工作。

｢嘿，美人。｣Tony一邊打招呼，一邊盲目地抓著他的咖啡杯。

Steve哼了一聲。｢嘿，浮誇的傢伙，這裡一疊文件給你。｣

｢喔老天。｣Tony抱怨，躺回他的椅子然後咕噥著｢我不是為了來做這些才從麻省理工畢業的｣之類的話。

Steve咬了咬他的下唇免得自己笑出來。｢你總是能在一天之內就把這些結束掉的，我覺得你這樣很棒。｣

Tony喝了一口咖啡，惱怒的搖晃他的塑膠唄。｢為什麼全世界都恨我。｣

金髮男人走了過來，抓住可重複使用的容器然後坐了下來。｢來吧，有個傢伙買了超多的咖啡；夠我們花時間慢慢喝了。｣他眨了一隻眼睛強調，這讓Tony從不爽中恢復過來。

｢你一直這麼照顧我呢，指揮官。｣Tony的手握住了Steve胸前的槍套皮帶。

作為回報，Steve牢牢地抓住了Tony的多功能腰帶。｢你知道的，我得一直盯著你，局長。｣

他們兩個微笑著輕吻，這和他們之前的任何互動都不一樣。沒有憤怒，而是溫柔的，甚至是隨意的。Steve喜歡Tony舔舐下唇的樣子，Tony喜歡Steve輕咬下唇的方式。幾分鐘過去，他們一起停了下來，不知怎麼了，一個吻就夠他們滿足了。

++++++++++++++

又是個普通的一天，Steve和幾個復仇者要做任務匯報，而Tony，作為局長，必須在那。Hill探員在談論目標的時候，Steve和Tony逮到機會偷偷講悄悄話。不用說，他們從一些人中得到了（得意的）表情，不過他們不太在意，因為這看起來不像他們眼中在親熱的樣子。

｢Rogers指揮官和Stark局長，所有人都知道你們兩個多可愛，但我仍希望在我發表意見的時候你們不要在公共場合擺出可愛的樣子。｣

｢我們沒有──｣他們兩個一起開口。

｢嗯哼，當然，總而言之……｣當隊伍的人看起來像是在忍住大笑的時候，她繼續說著，而那兩個人的臉看起來一樣紅。

就算如此，Tony依舊從筆記本上撕了一張空白紙，寫上｢ _想在這之後吃個飯嗎？替你的任務祝福一下_ 。｣

他把紙條向Steve推去，金髮男人讀完後，壓抑著微笑回傳， _｢所以，這是個約會？｣_

Tony掃視了一下回條，看起來像是在考慮。接著回答， _｢不，這不是個約會（_ _not a date_ _）……這是個……反約會（_ _A not date_ _）……就這樣。｣_

Steve抬了一邊的眉毛。｢ _反約會？_ ｣

_｢對。｣_ Tony堅定地使用了句號，好讓他的論點更站得住腳。

_｢好吧。｣_

Tony笑得很開心，但他還記得大家都在看呢，所以他把紙條折一折放進口袋裡。他幾乎要聽到Hill探員翻白眼的聲音了。會議結束後，他們兩個走在最後面，Steve趁機會問了他們等等要去哪。

「我有個好地方，我等下把地址發給你。七點跟我碰面，也許我們可以在這之後看場電影。」

「為了反約會？」Steve問，一副要證實自己的話一樣，但實際上他只是想讓Tony困擾。

Tony指著金髮男子。「沒錯，別遲到了。」

++++++++++++++++++++++

七點時，Steve發現他可以穿的再普通一點，格子襯衫和卡其褲是為他們的反約會。這個地方看起來很舒適，當他走進去的時候，他發現黑髮男子已經坐在那裏等他了。

「嘿。」Steve打了招呼，脫下他的夾克和圍巾，坐在他旁邊。

Tony微笑。「嘿。」

「這裡不太私人，你不怕小報下個像是『美國隊長和鋼鐵人在同志大冒險』之類的標題嗎？」金髮男人打了個手勢。

Tony幾乎要把他喝下去的水噴了出來。「你不能在我喝水的時候說這個，如果小報能夠有這種……創意，我會告訴他們真相的。」

「告訴他們我們正在『反約會』？」Steve比了個框框強調這個荒謬的詞。

「可能呢，他們像你一樣，會買帳的。」

Steve喝了幾口水之後點點頭。「當然，我會。」

「你知道你做為一個總是成功的人，你有時候還挺無禮的嗎。」

「你什麼意思？」Steve問。

Tony攤了攤手。「沒什麼，說說而已。」

「我猜如果來場腕力比賽，你就什麼都會說了。」

「我幹嘛自找苦吃？我可沒有踢人屁股的基因。」

「那就閉嘴，老頭。」Steve虧了他一句，而黑髮男人大笑起來。

晚餐時間悄悄的溜走，聊天比預想中來的容易，他們愉快地享受彼此的陪伴。

「你想看哪部電影？」

「說真的，我對選片子不是很在行。」Steve表示，而Tony伸出一根指頭打斷他。

「是『還沒在行』。」

Steve笑了笑。「還沒。」

他們走向電影院，片刻的安寧過去，他們的腳步聲和紐約街上的熱鬧聲讓人放鬆。「我過得很開心。」Steve沉默了一會後說道。他的語速很快，但金髮男人覺得他有必要表達出來。

Tony笑得開懷，他把戴著皮套的手放在Steve的胸膛上，在Steve的唇上輕輕印下一個純潔的吻。Steve想，這感覺是互相的。

他們最後看了一場Steve喜歡的科幻電影，雖然他不能夠詳細的回顧電影的細節，因為Tony的吻比這個讓人有興趣多了。這之後，他們就各自回去了。Tony已經完全忘記第二天的任務，而他則抑制了內心懷抱的渴望。

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony沒在生氣。就算Steve有了個任務而且不需要處理堆疊的很高、翻頁時會刮傷他的手指，並且像屎一般的文件，但他只是比平常更嘟起他的下唇，他真的沒有生氣。

他不爽的是Steve沒空跟他一起像個青少年一樣找個沒人的地方打炮。他也不像往常一樣去他那喝咖啡，或在下午打個招呼……或在晚上打個招呼。

老天，他們是花了多少時間在一起？

直至目前為止，黑髮男子還沒意識到性愛不僅僅出現在他們的日常生活，他們也出現在彼此的日常生活。Tony把手指抵在太陽穴上。想著也許來杯普通的咖啡就能把他弄得清醒，他懶洋洋地伸了個懶腰然後離開座位。

通常來說，來杯咖啡從來沒像現在這樣讓他心煩過，Tony的肩膀輕輕的垮下來。

他想念Steve了。

+++++++++++++++++

一星期過去了，Tony覺得自己像是受到懲罰。每當有人走進他的辦公室，他就像小狗狗一樣興奮。但接著讓Tony內心哀號的是，他們都不是Steve。Rhodey知道他現在就像是在戒毒一樣，只要逮到機會就要取笑他。他提了個晚餐的邀約，讓他自己從「缺乏Steve的憂鬱」中脫離出來。

「你知道嗎，我還記得你告訴我那不過是一夜情。」

「我不知道你在說什麼。」Tony不滿地說。

「你當然不知道了。我是說，你的憂鬱肯定和你想念Steve一點關係都沒有。」

「當然。」Tony不爽地回答。「我覺得你把我的痛苦當成你的快樂。」

「痛苦？有這麼誇張嗎？」Rhodey現在很殘忍。

Tony快速的拍了拍手。「我不是這個意思。」他決定塞一大口他特別點來為了沒有Steve場合而買的比薩到自己嘴裡，掩蓋他最好的朋友的聲音。

「順便問你，你的約會如何？」

Tony吃到一半停了下來。「是Sam──？」

「事實上，不只是他。你們兩個是目前神盾的八卦中心。」

「太棒了。喔還有你該知道，那不是約會。」Tony用一種肯定的語氣說。

Rhodey給了他一個「你真的這麼認為，Tony？」的眼神

「喔閉嘴，」Tony說。「如果你一定要知道的話，那很好，非常的棒。」

Rhodey翻了個白眼，Tony覺得他和Steve都完了。

++++++++++++++

幾乎要兩個星期過去了，Tony失望的看著不是Steve的人們走進他的辦公室。當他們走出去的時候，黑髮男子只是盯著他們。靴子的腳步聲在大理石地板上嘎滋作響，而Tony的頭抬也不抬。這可能又是另一個神盾探員帶著一堆文件，Tony把頭躺在桌子上。

「想念我嗎？」

Tony跳了起來，全身上下都渴望著緊抱著金髮男人然後吻他到不能呼吸。他什麼時候絕望成這副德性了？

「任務如何？」Tony穩住他的聲音，沒必要透露出他的真實感受。

「漫長、無聊，然後結束了。」Steve狡猾的笑容看起來真的很傲慢；他只會在Tony煩躁的時候露出這個表情，而Tony也只會在不安的時候表現出來。

Tony清了清他的喉嚨。「我──我需要戰後報告。」

「我明天早上會放在你桌上。你還沒回答我的問題。」Steve扯了扯槍套的皮帶，而Tony靠近了一些些。「你想我嗎？」這些話輕輕地從他的唇裡吐出來。

局長慢慢地點點頭，視線向下移到他的嘴唇，然後他們吻在一起。如果說這不是他體會過最好的吻中的前五名，一定是在撒謊。親吻一個他為此憔悴好幾個星期的人，很讓人放鬆。他們接吻的動作如此流暢自然，Tony的手臂環繞著Steve的脖子。

Steve突然抽身退開，Tony為此嗚咽了一聲，試著更靠近他。

金髮男人笑道。「回我房間怎麼樣？」

「好吧。」Tony抓著他平常隨身攜帶的用品同意了。

開車回家的路上漫長的要命，更讓人火大的部分是Steve在找他公寓鑰匙的時候。Steve可以感覺到他有多焦躁，但Steve選擇火上加油，他撫摸著Tony安撫，在Tony耳邊低語著「放鬆」。

該死的。

Tony壓抑了呻吟，當他們擠進那個小公寓（跟他住的大廈比起來很小），仍瘋狂的吻在一起。他們用唇記住每一吋皮膚，用指尖描繪彼此身體的曲線。

「床……」Steve在吻跟吻之間說道。

直到臥室，他們的唇仍貼在一起，Steve摸索著Tony制服後面的拉鍊，喃喃說道：「我以為像你這樣的天才，會發明一個能一口氣脫下衣服的神奇按鈕。」

Tony抬了抬眉毛。「你的性癖可真奇怪啊，Rogers。」

Steve聳了聳肩。「我只是坦率了點。」

脫了衣服後的他們笨拙地倒在床上。Steve新吻著Tony的胸膛，手指粗糙的表面摩擦著他的乳頭。黑髮男人抬起頭喘著氣，手緊緊抓著床單，身體痙攣。他感覺到汗珠貼在他的前額，他的陰莖在每一次的觸碰中變得更加堅挺。

Steve並不溫柔，但這讓人感覺又棒又恐怖。他想取悅超級士兵，甚至想做的更多。發現自己如此癡迷的感覺有點奇怪。可能的原因在於他們以前並沒有徹底的栽進去，單純是他們中沒人反對做這件事。

Steve把手伸進床頭櫃，抓起抽屜裡的小瓶子，在進入Tony之前把液體塗抹在陰莖上。黑髮男人咬住他的下唇，緊抓床單；他無法表達他天殺的有多想念這個。

Tony的臀部被無情地重擊，黑髮男人大聲地呻吟著，他伸手抓住了床板來穩住身體。Steve的臀部比以往更用力的擺動，他俯身吻住Tony，動作比平時更粗暴；而這是他們兩個都想要的。

床頭板在牆上搖晃，Tony用指甲在Steve的背上留下爪痕，用他的呻吟聲鼓勵著金髮男子更粗暴些，最好幹到他失去意識。Steve做的天殺的好，他的老二在每一次推入時，都惹的Tony全身顫抖

他想把Tony逼到邊緣，這念頭讓他幹得更猛烈，他彎下腰，正打算在黑髮男子的耳邊低喃些淫聲穢語，但他的頭卻撞到了床頭板，發出砰的一聲巨響。

Steve抬起頭來時，Tony立刻停下呻吟聲。他試著問Steve是否還好，但當他張嘴要說話的時候，傳出來的卻是笑聲，而且他無法停下來。Steve退了出來，羞愧地摀住了臉。

「我的天啊Steve你還好嗎？我的天……」他的聲音再度充滿笑意，Steve突然脹紅了臉。

「別再提這件事。」

Tony在不斷大笑後找回他的呼吸節奏，不時地看著Steve，然後在他說「閉嘴」後爆發小聲地小聲。黑髮男人終於正經了起來，離開他朝窗邊的唱片機走去。黑髮男人開始翻閱各式各樣的專輯。

「齊柏林飛船（Led Zeppelin）？真沒想到。」

Steve抬了抬眉毛，站了起來。「為什麼這麼說？」

「嘛，你知道，我以為老摳摳Rogers不喜歡吉他。」Tony開了個玩笑，Steve生氣地翻了白眼。

「那個老人剛把你操進了床墊。」

Tony移開了唱針，然後放進唱片。「你剛還把頭往牆上撞呢。」

Steve的臉發紅。「我以為我們說好了再也不提這件事。」

「我可沒同意。」唱片開始撥放齊柏林飛船第一張專輯，Tony跳回床上。

他們有著了然於心的表情，知道他們接下來要做什麼，但都沒有說出來。Tony把他的背緊貼在Steve的胸膛，Steve用健壯的手臂環繞黑髮男子的腰。金髮男人的一根指頭調情似的勾著Tony隨意放置的手，滑過工程師精疲力盡的皮膚。

他想，他最好還是保留一個規則比較好，所以他圈住Tony的腰，盡可能地把他們的身體靠近。最後，他們兩個都在哼了幾首歌後睡著了。

++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony在鬧鐘響起後猛然醒來，接著瞇著眼掃視了一下房間。很好，他在這裡過夜了。他仔細觀察了一下周遭，發現這房間就是金髮男子的縮影──有組織性，但仍忙碌。讓天才忍不住好奇，想從房間裡的各種東西裡找出答案。但當他聽到淋浴聲時，他忍住了慾望。

他短暫的考慮是否要加入，然後他想，為什麼不要呢？他跳著華爾滋舞步到了浴室，打開了門，接著倚靠在門框邊，狡詐的笑了。

「你知道，我花了一生在等待看到這個。」

這是真的。從他有記憶以來，他就對全美英雄有著迷戀，而這是他大腦裡儲存來可以手淫的素材。看著水流過收縮的肌肉……感謝上帝這是真的。

Steve轉過身來，模仿著他的笑容。「你的一生，嗯？」

Tony點點頭，然後又歪了一下頭。「青少年時期總是有各式各樣的幻想。」

Steve的眉毛揚起。「我希望你知道，我會一直提起這件事，然後用它來對付你。」

「我可真是犯了大錯啊，你其他洗好的毛巾放在哪裡。」

「走廊的衣櫃。」Steve回答。

他從衣櫃裡抓了毛巾，朝浴室走去。

「我洗了我們的制服。」

｢你是家庭主夫嗎？｣

Steve抓住肥皂。｢喜歡的人在身邊的時候，當個家庭主夫並沒有很糟。｣

Tony本來要回應的，但他意識到他聽到金髮男人說了什麼，他的臉皺了起來，就好像聞到什麼難聞的東西。｢什麼？｣

｢你聽到我說的了。｣

｢我聽到了。｣

｢我搞砸了嗎？我們可以繼續假裝我不──｣

Tony搖搖頭。｢不，不，我也喜歡你；只是這太……傻了。為什麼我們會不喜歡對方？｣

Steve微笑。｢我不知道，我以為我們在玩『假裝遊戲』。｣

｢那什麼？｣

｢就是假裝我們不喜歡對方，直到有人忍不住。｣

Tony用毛巾搓著泡泡然後開始清洗身體。｢你先忍不住的。｣

Steve的表情變成開玩笑的惱怒。｢對，Stark，你這個長不大的孩子，我先忍不住的。｣

Tony作勢防禦。｢我就是想說，當你到處和Sam、Natasha還有那些超過20歲的酷孩子們說話的時候，你得告訴他們是你先忍不住了。｣

｢酷孩子？｣

｢你知道我是對的。雖然你蠢，但我在你們身邊比起來又老又無趣。｣

｢我以為我是最老的那個？我就不提無趣那點了。｣

Tony露出微笑，斜著身子緩慢的吻了上去，這對愛侶很明顯工作遲到了。他們一起散步去上班，Sam和Clint經過的時候，他們正要走進辦公室。

｢遲到了？｣Sam誇張地問。

Clint把手指抵在下巴，假裝在沉思。｢是的，看起來是這樣，喔還有他們一起出現啦。｣

｢真有趣。｣Sam說，Steve和Tony兩人都主動忽略這對搭檔，低聲說他們是白癡，不管他們笑得多誇張。

｢這是個規則還是啥嗎？｣Clint邊看這對情侶邊問。

｢好吧，到底還有誰知道這件事？｣Steve露出困惑的眼神。

Sam聳聳肩。｢隊伍大部分的人。｣

｢我再也不跟你說任何事了。｣

｢你說謊，不過我會假裝收到傷害。｣Sam和Clint在他們離開後擊了個掌。

｢Rhodey和Carol今晚想要四人約會。｣Tony點開他的手機後漫不經心地說。

Steve捏了捏他的眉心。｢喔老天。你知道，你大概覺得四人約會很正常，但才不，大家都是想趁機看笑話。｣

｢你知道他們都在等這個結果，他們就像鯊魚一樣，一聞到血就會用他們的尖牙擒住我們，撕成碎片。｣

Steve給了一個疑惑的眼神。｢什麼意思。｣

｢嘛，可能比喻得太誇張了。｣Tony歪著頭。

-

在他們坐下來之前，那對情侶就規則有多蠢這件事開啟他們拷問兩人的話題。

｢沒有擁抱也算是個規則？這條是個規則，是不是？哪個傢伙定的？｣Carol提出質疑。

Steve用拇指指了指Tony。

｢就知道。｣她回答，抿了一口酒。

｢我要去洗洗手，等下回來。｣Steve說，Rhodey也打算一起去。

｢我猜我也要去──｣

Carol舉起手。｢不，你等等去。｣然後老天，Tony知道為什麼會這樣。可惜他還沒來得及給金髮男子做個提醒，他就走了。

Carol目不轉睛地盯著黑髮男子。｢你知道，如果你敢欺騙Steve的感情，Sam、Natasha、Bucky和我會狠狠收拾你的。｣

Tony抓了抓他的後腦勺。｢我有點猜到了。｣

Carol點點頭。｢我知道他們叫你天才是有原因的。｣

Steve想洗手，當Rhodey站到他旁邊，在他身側的洗手台洗手時，他笑了。

｢Tony真的很喜歡你。｣Steve立刻僵住了，他慢慢地抓了一張衛生紙。

｢我……我猜是的。｣

Rhodey從Steve身後抓了一張紙巾。｢他已經這樣很久了。讓我告訴你，他貼了一堆海報在他房間有好長一段時間了。為了保留他的面子，我就省去這個尷尬的細節了，我只是想告訴這件事。我不在乎他喜歡你多久，我不在乎你是個會走路的傳奇；Steve Rogers，如果你敢傷他的心，我會踢你的屁股。明白了嗎，指揮官？｣

Steve點點頭，然後清了清喉嚨。｢當然，上校。｣

Rhodey露出微笑。｢叫我Rhodey。｣離開之前，他拍了拍Steve的背。

Rhodey坐下後，Tony盯著他看。｢你說了些什麼？｣

｢我說我會踢他屁股。｣

｢老兄，你們兩個真的是彼此的另一半。｣

Steve回到Tony旁邊的座位，喃喃的說。｢Rhodey有點嚇人。｣

｢你走太快了，我來不及警告你。｣

++++++++++++++++++++++++

令人驚訝的是晚餐進行得非常順利。兩對愛侶分道揚鑣，而Tony則想了想。

｢我們應該約會。｣

｢喔，所以我們現在能這麼叫它了。｣

｢我們也可以繼續『反約會』，我是說，這樣我們就不會打破所有規則了──等等，我們還沒打破全部規則欸！｣

Steve思考了一下，所有規則在他腦袋晃過了一遍，直到他想起來他們還沒牽手過。

｢我會跟別人吹噓這一點的，但他們只會再一次罵我們是白癡。｣Tony說。

Steve伸出手，Tony微笑的牽住他，他們漫步回家。

END


End file.
